


Questions, Lieutenant?

by DestinyCantBeStopped



Series: Destinys Doom Oneshots/Shorts [3]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voice Kink, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyCantBeStopped/pseuds/DestinyCantBeStopped
Summary: Closing her eyes for a brief moment as the other went quiet, his microphone picked up the barely audible sound of flesh rubbing against flesh followed by an even quieter, strained moan. A breath caught in the Lieutenants throat, the blush burning on her cheeks.Was he…? Hearing his pace pick up as another groan escaped his lips, she fought back the urge to moan herself. He, without a doubt, was.Tumblr
Relationships: Marauder(s) (Doom)/Original Female Character(s), Marauder(s) (Doom)/Reader
Series: Destinys Doom Oneshots/Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Questions, Lieutenant?

“Any questions, Lieutenant?” The synthesized voice of the marauder rumbled through her wireless earbuds.

Looking over at the alarm clock's bright red text she groaned quietly, he’d woken her up at 5am.

“No, Sir.” She strained her voice in a futile attempt to sound as if he hadn’t just woken her up, rubbing her eyes as she lazily sat up in her bed.

“I’m expecting you back before sundown.” Startled, the Lieutenant came close to ripping out her earbuds, cringing at the harsh noise created by the marauder seemingly ending the call. The sound resembled that of quickly dragging jagged nails down a chalkboard.

Blinking and quickly shaking her head in discomfort she threw her thick bed sheets off of her. She shivered as the cold air of the arctic base hit her exposed skin, she was wearing nothing more than her underwear. Reaching for her phone that was charging on the other side of the bed, she froze in place. 

The call was still on-going. 

Hearing the sound of jangling metal and aggravated grunts from the other end of the call, the Lieutenant covered her mouth with her hand before she could gasp out loud, the other gripping the pillow behind her.

Uncertain of what to do, and perhaps a bit curious, she listened intently.

**“Sur ve’kra ver’en ruk nave’r y’tvex sur tu du’ n’ar, tu sur?”** It was almost as if he had growled the harsh, breathy words right into her ear in person, followed by the unmistakable sound of his utility belt dropping to the floor with a metallic thud; a shiver ran down the Lieutenants spine.

While she couldn’t understand what he was saying, by the Maykrs, the needy tone in his voice was one she’d never heard before and she wanted more, even if it meant him eventually finding out about it; they couldn’t afford to lose their best special ops agent.

**“Sur berna-”** He cut himself off....a blush rising to her cheeks.

Realizing that it was far too late to disconnect from the call or mute herself without the marauder hearing it, she ever so slowly, as quietly as possible, leaned back against her headboard.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment as the other went quiet, his microphone picked up the barely audible sound of flesh rubbing against flesh followed by an even quieter, strained moan. A breath caught in the Lieutenants throat, the blush burning on her cheeks.

Was he…? Hearing his pace pick up as another groan escaped his lips, she fought back the urge to moan herself. He, without a doubt, was.

She felt her heart start to race as her breaths grew heavier, it wouldn’t hurt if… she did too, right? She let go of the pillow she had been gripping on to and began listening intently to the gravelly grunts and growls the marauder let out. She let a single hand play with her breasts briefly, gently playing with her nipple. Carefully taking the other off hand of her mouth she gingerly slid it down her stomach, tracing circles into the delicate skin.

Believing herself crazy she stopped if only for a moment, unsure if she really wanted to do this.

**“Kevalak ehor, keoro tur...Duvak ta h'er n'ar....”** As he sighed into her ear she couldn’t help but let her hand slip underneath the thin fabric of her underwear, the marauders harsh tongue sounding so deliciously demanding. Spreading her legs just a bit more, she slipped her fingers between her warm, slick folds.

Sliding down the headboard and letting her head fall back onto her pillows once again she couldn’t help but let her mind wander. Imagining the marauder hunching over one of the many tables within his private quarters, leaving claw marks as he grips onto it, groaning as he pleasures himself, letting all those lewd sounds slip past his lips.

Biting her lip when he let out a particularly needy growl, the Lieutenant lets her fingers circle her sensitive clit, arching her back off of the bed when she finds the perfect amount of pressure.

Speeding up, the marauders breathing became increasingly fast-paced, gasping and groaning with every exhale. As if he was urging her on further, her fingers acted on their own volition speeding up to match his pace.

Seemingly struggling to contain himself, his groans and growls turn into louder sighs of pleasure, mumbling incoherent words to himself, eventually repeating a single word over and over: her name.

She can’t stop the strained, pleading whine that involuntarily leaves her lips at his mention of her. 

The Lieutenant froze in place momentarily as the marauder went quiet, she could still hear him keep up the same pace as before. Just as she thinks she’s done for, he resumes his previous groaning, letting out a harsh trapped breath he must have been holding.

Feeling her thighs twitch and strain with each delicate circle of her fingertips against her clit, she resumes her pace, the aching coil tightening each passing second.

Hearing the demon desperately grunt as he brought down his fist onto whatever surface he was clinging on to, he let out a final strained grunt, his breath getting caught in his throat repeatedly between moans.

Pinching her nipple between her fingers and pressing down rougher circles against her clit with the other, every single muscle in her body tightened. She gasped out into the cold air as the coil finally snapped. Covering her mouth with the hand that previously played with her breasts as waves of pleasure wracked through her body, she pressed down against herself to prolong the feeling of ecstasy for as long as possible. 

Her breathing slowly returning to normal, she opens her eyes, staring blankly at the half frozen ceiling above her as her hands fall from her body and onto the soft bed underneath her. Basking in her afterglow for a few minutes she only barely managed to register the sounds of the marauder putting his armour back on, heavy footsteps followed by a gravelly chuckle.

**“Lieutenant..?”** Eyes widening, both her hands instinctively came up to cover her mouth as she gasped in surprise.  **“Come now little one… You’re not very quiet.”** Only replying with a muted squeal, refusing to move her hands, the marauder chuckled yet again.  **“That feel good?”** Moving her hands to let out a small hum of approval, he growled quietly.  **“Let me in and I promise you’ll feel even better.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Translations, (even though you're not supposed to know them 😉) : 
> 
> Sur ve'kra ver'en ruk nave'r y'tvex sur tu du' n'ar, tu sur? - You really have no idea what you do to me, do you...?   
> Kevalak ehor, keoro tur... Duvak ta h'er n'ar.... - That's it, little one... Take all of me... 
> 
> Please join me as I decend into the deepest, darkest pits of Hell for writing this. 🤗


End file.
